


Lance Wakes Up

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Except everything happened anyway, F/M, Naked Allura, Showers, it was all a dream, no one died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: And gets a surprise in the shower





	Lance Wakes Up

One morning, a full year after the final showdown with Honerva, Lance woke up to find Allura butt-naked in his shower.

"BUT YOU WERE DEAD! And Pidge made a robot kid named Chip, Shiro got promoted to Admiral, Keith shot down being an Ambassador, Hunk was building a culinary empire..."

"None of that happened," Allura said gently. "You were dreaming, Lance." Lance hugged her and cried. And then all the stuff Lance dreamed about happened anyway except Allura was there for all of it.


End file.
